


night thoughts - a collection of poems

by sararisso



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 3AM, First Kiss, Gen, Love, Night, Poetry, poem, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sararisso/pseuds/sararisso
Summary: my thoughts spilled out in poetry lines.2017 all rights reserved.





	1. 3am - a poem

_3am_

_Who are you_  
_at 3am_  
_when nobody's watching?_

_Who are you_  
_at 3am_  
_when the quiet of the night is hugging you_  
_while the world seems to be asleep_  
_and you're finally alone_  
_with your thoughts?_

_Who are you_  
_at 3am_  
_when you can finally be you,_  
_when after hours of faking, lying_  
_you can finally breath?_

_Who are you_  
_at 3am_  
_when your mind begins to wonder_  
_and get lost_  
_on a train of thought too dark for the daylight to see,_  
_eyes closing and thoughts running,_  
_who are you_  
_when you're free to think?_

_Who are you_  
_at 3am_  
_when you don't have to hide_  
_from all those people judging_  
_and talking_  
_and surrounding you_  
_and the panic weighting on your chest stopping you from breathing_  
_who are you_  
_when you can finally breath again?_

_Who are you_  
_at 3am_  
_when nobody's watching?_

_Who are you_  
_at 3am_  
_when nobody' s judging?_


	2. shattered - a poem

_Shattered mirrors_   
_over cold floors,_   
_pale_   
_lifeless skin,_   
_a tear of blood_   
_down broken hearts._


End file.
